The Unwanted
by Little Rini
Summary: This is AU, not romance now but later on it will be.the g-boys are in a band in high school called 'The Unwatned.' and Relena have been best friends with Heero since they where in 2nd grade. Heero's band starts to get a rep. a new boy comes to the school
1. Why Dream In Digital?

Oleander I do not won Gundam Wing! Don't sue me! I also don't own any of these songs. Staind owns most of them, Fuel does, Goo Goo Dolls do and some of them Oleander owns an a couple CoLd owns. ^.^ Though I do own the name 'The Unwanted'. (That's the bands name. ^.~') So here is the InFO! (Oh yeah one song is Distrubed's song)   
  
Notes: This is AU! Heero has a band with some friends. This is as if they where never gundam pilots and relena was never a peacecraft, but I do use the last name Dorlian. Ok this is who is in the band:   
Trowa Barton -- Drums   
Heero Yuy -- Lead Vocals and Guitar   
Duo Maxwell -- Lead Guitar and Back-up Vocals   
Wufie Chang -- Bass Guitar and sometimes back-up vocals   
Quatre Winner (who wont be used every much when they play instruments.) -- DJ or normally called DJ Sandrock. (No gundams in this though. It's AU)   
Relena and Heero have been best friends since 2nd grade and have always hanged out. They are in 12th grade now. Heero has a band named Oleander. Ok so any questions? If so just e-mail me. Kay? ^_^   
  


Relena walked to her friends house the morning. It seemed like a normal one but she heard some instruments and smiled. His band was playing again. She looked at her clock. 'We'll be late again.' she though. She then looked at his black PT Cuirser and smiled. 'It'll be all right.' she finished and headed to his basement. She saw a Chines man tuning a guitar, a boy with a long braid tuning his guitar and a guy with his hair to one side was testing his drums. Another boy with blonde hair was at the turn tables testing them out. She walked over to the boy with unruly born hair and Prussian Blue eyes. He looked up at her and slightly grinned. "Hey, going to school with us again?" he said. His grin barely looking like a grin. He didn't grin much unless around Relena. She was his best friend. The one person who had been their for him through his ruff times. 

"Yeah, I wanna hear a song before i go to school." she said smiling while sitting down on one of the fold-up lawn chairs. She sat down and listened to them get ready. Duo was the farthest in the front with Heero in the middle and Wufie next to Heero. Trowa was in the back infront of the drum set with Quatre to his side at the turn tables. Quatre normally didn't do much, but sometimes he did. Relena looked up when she heard Quatre make different sounds on the turn table and Duo, Wufie playing their guitars and Trowa playing the drums. Heero came in with his guitar and began to sing 'Fiction'.   


-Heero: She's lost in coma where it's beautiful   
Intoxicated from the deep sleep, deep sleep   
Do you wonder what it's like living in a permanent imagination   
Sleeping to escape reality, but you like it like that- 

Heero sang looking at Relena. He had written this song after Relena's dad died and Relena shut herself out from the world. It just seemed to fit with her.   
  
-Heero: Guilty by design she's nothing more than fiction   
Heero & Duo: She dreams in digital   
'Cause it's better than nothing   
Heero: Now that control is gone it seems unreal, she's dreaming in digital   
Heero & Duo: She dreams in digital- 

Duo helped him on the chorus singing.   
  
-Duo: 'Cause it's better than nothing   
Heero: Now that control is gone it seems unreal, she's dreaming in digital   
Heero: & Duo: She dreams in digital- 

Heero use to always be in her dreams, but after her dad's death her dreams where plagued with fiction and horror. 

- Heero: And your pixel army can't save you now   
My finger's on the kill switch   
I remember I used to compose your dreams, control your dreams   
And don't be afraid to expose yourself, before I shut you down   
You've made some changes since the virus caught you sleeping -   
  
Relena starred at Heero with amazement. She knew he could sing, but she just really caught on to the song. 

-Heero: Guilty by design she's nothing more than fiction   
Heero & Duo: She dreams in digital   
Duo: 'Cause it's better than nothing   
Heero: Now that control is gone it seems unreal, she's dreaming in digital   
Duo & Heero: She dreams in digital-   
  
Heero looked at Relena and their eyes locked into a trance. They had this connection, where everything and everyone could just disappear. So that it felt like they where the only ones in the hole universe. 

-Duo: 'Cause it's better than nothing   
Heero: Now that control is gone it seems unreal, she's dreaming in digital   
Heero & Duo: She dreams in digital 

Heero & Wufie: Guilty by design   
Duo: 'Cause it's better than nothing   
Heero: Now that control is gone it seems unreal, she's dreaming in digital   
Heero & Duo: She dreams in digital 

Duo & Wufie: she's nothing more than fiction   
Heero & Duo: Now that control is gone it seems unreal, she's dreaming in digital   
She dreams in digital -   


When the song ended Duo came in-between Heero and Relena. "Woah, are you guys having mental sex or something?" duo said. Heero grabbed duo's braid and pulled, really hard! "AAAAH!!!" Duo screamed while his braid was pulled. Relena stood up and picked up her back pack. Heero set his guitar down. "All right how are we gonna get everyone into one car?" duo said. Heero looked at Trowa. "I'll take Wufie, Quatra and myself. Heero, you can take Relena and Duo." Trowa said with a smirk. Heero cursed under his breathe, a drive to school with duo, will not be fun. "SHOT GUN!" Duo screamed. Relena laughed as she saw the look on heero's face. 'And now I have to sit next to him.' Heero thought as they headed to the cars. 

Heero, Relena and Duo went to the black convertible while Trowa, Wufie and Quatre went to the black PT Cruiser. Heero jumped into the drivers seat while relena jumped into the back and Duo soon sat in the passengers seat. Trowa went to the drivers seat while Quatre went to the back and Wufie went to the passengers side.   
As the cars started they both took off heading to the school. Duo turned on the radio and the DJ began to talk. "Okay here we go. I have this demo tape a company sent me by this new band they have signed." Duo looked at Heero. "We just got signed." "SSH!" was his reply. "Their name is 'The Unwanted.' well here they are with their first song on the radio. 'Vioces.'" 

Music began to play as drums came in then a scream. 

Heero: SOOOOOOOOO! 

Duo & Heero: are you breathing?   
Heero: SOOOOOOOOO!   
Duo & Heero: do you breathe?   
  
Heero: Wake up are you alive   
Will you listen to me   
I gonna talk about some freaky shit now   
Someone is gonna die when you listen to me   
Duo, Wufie & Heero: Let the living die, let the living die, say   
  
Duo & Heero: Are you breathing now   
Heero: Do the wicked see you   
Duo & heero: You still breathing   
Heero: You're making me known   
Duo & Heero: Are you breathing now   
Heero: Do the wicked see you   
You still breathing   
  
Heero: SOOOOOOOOO   
Duo & Heero: what's up   
Heero: I wonder why do you listen to me   
I'm gonna make you do some freaky shit now   
Insane, you're gonna die when you listen to me   
Duo, Wufie & Heero: Let the living die, let the living die, say   
  
Duo & Heero: Are you breathing now   
Heero: Do the wicked see you   
Duo & heero: You still breathing   
Heero: You're making me known   
Duo & Heero: Are you breathing now   
Heero: Do the wicked see you   
You still breathing 

Heero: SOOOOOOOOO   
  
Heero: SAVE ME GOD!   
  
Heero: I can hear voice but I don't want to listen   
Duo & Heero: Strap me down and tell me I'll be all right   
I can feel the subliminal need to be one with the voice and make everything go   
Heero: I can hear the voice but I don't want to listen   
Duo & Heero: Strap me down and tell me I'll be all right   
I can feel the subliminal need to be one with the voice and make everything all right 

Duo & Heero: Are you breathing now   
Heero: Do the wicked see you   
Duo & heero: You still breathing   
Heero: You're making me known   
Duo & Heero: Are you breathing now   
Heero: Do the wicked see you   
You still breathing 

Heero: SOOOOOOOOO   
Duo & Heero: Are You Breathing?   
Heero: SOOOOOOOOO   
Duo & Heero: Are You Breathing?  
Heero & Duo: SOOOOOOOOO! 

"OH MY GOD! THAT WAS OUR BAND!! THAT WAS OUR BAND ON THE RADIO!" Duo screamed. Relena laughed while Heero had a grin on his face. A ringing noise was heard. Relena picked up her cell phone. "THAT WAS US ON THE RADIO!!!" Quatre screamed. Relena laughed and handed Duo the phone. Relena leaned up to Heero and whispered into his ear. "Well now that your on your way to being a Rock Star does that mean you wont be gettin' a summer job with me like every summer?" she laughed at the end. "Hell no, you don't have to get a job I'll take care of you!" he said smiling now. 

Once they came infront of a huge 2 story high school. They all got out of each car all talking about how cool it was to have the song on the radio. "All students report to you classes in 2 minutes." said a voice on the speakers. "2 MINUTES!" they all screamed and ran to their lockers and get to their classes. 

A/N: Not Much I know, but I have been thinking' about this for a LONG time.... well it will turn out Rx1... i promise.. R&R!   



	2. Here's To Those Nights.

The Unwanted Disclaimer: I don't own any of these songs and I don't own Gundam wing. I do however own the band name 'The Unwanted.'. 

Notes: Thank you! To all who read the first chapter and double thanks to those who reviewed! ^.^ Okay on to 2nd chapter.   


Relena walked up to her class room with Heero not to far behind. They both entered and took their seats in the back just as the bell rang. The teacher looked at them and shook her head. "all right class pay attentions today in class we are going over.." as if on command Relena blocked out the teachers talking and looked infront of her to see a new boy in their class. She then looked down at the floor and saw a folded up piece of paper with her name on it. She took it and looked at Heero who gave her a questioning look. She then mouthed 'Is this from you?' Heero shook his head. Relena then looked at the new boy and opened the note out of curiosity. 'Meet me in the school gym after school. -Mike' Relena looked at the boy and then the bell rang. Relena stood up and grabbed her bag pack and threw one strap around her left shoulder and grabbed her book. She headed out of the room with Heero on her trail.   
  
"Relena!" he said. She turned around to him. "What's wrong who was the note from?" he asked looking at her. "The guy infront of me. Mike is his name. He wants to meet me in the gym after school." she said looking at the ground. "I don't want you do go.." he said barely hear able. She looked up at him. "Why?" she said. "I.. it's just.. I don't want you to. He could be trouble." he said sighing while running his hand through his hair. She smiled "I don't think he is trouble, don't be such a worry wart." she said and messed up his hair smiling brightly. Heero grinned slightly and then headed to their other classes. 

Little did they know the new guy, Mike, was watching them with great interest. 'Hmm, I suppose no competition for her.' he thought and headed to his class. 

  
-After School.- 

Relena ran to her locker to put up her bags to only see Hilde near her locker. "Hey girl! Why you in such a rush?" she said smiling. "The new guy wants to meet with me in the gym." she said hastily while getting into her locker. "No way! This one girl said he was the cutest. Hey! I thought you where interested in Heero." Hilde looked at Relena. "Ya, I was.. but he just apparently interested to be more than friends with me, so might as well get a date before the last day of high school, right?" she smiled even wider as she began to shove stuff into her bag pack. "You are one sly girl. Well I have to go meet Duo, he wants me to come to rehearsals. Don't you think it's great that their song was on the radio?" Hilde said now existed. "Yeah! I was in the car, Duo was screaming and yelling." she said laughing while putting her bag pack over her shoulder. Hilde laughed as well and they headed to the gym. 

Once they made it to the gym Relena turned to Hilde. "Do I look all right?" she asked. "Yeah! You always look good, now go and get him!" she said smiling. "Tell Heero I'll be over at 5 or 6 today to help with the album cover." she said while opening the gym doors. "all right." Hilde replied and shut the gym door behind Relena. 

-In the Gym- 

Relena looked around. "Hmm, hello?" she said. A boy with black short straight hair and bright blue eyes walk out of the shadows. "Hello." he said. Relena jumped up and screamed. "Oh my gosh! Im sorry you just scared the crap outa me!" she said smiling. "Im sorry! It was my fault, I shouldn't hide in shadows. I suppose old habits die hard." he said smiling and extending his hand. Relena took his hand and shook it. "A firm grip for a girl. Shows your head strong." he said with a smirk. "Yeah." she said looking at him. "So what was it you wanted to meet me for?" she asked. "Well, I was wondering if you would like to walk around the park here. I have heard it is beautiful." he said with a gentle smile. "Yes, they are. I would love to." she said smiling back. (A/N: Gee, there is alot of smiling going on! o.O) Mike took Relena's hand and they walked out to the park. 

-At the Park- 

As they walked around Mike kept stealing glances of Relena each chance he got. Relena noticing this a grinned with a slight blush. Mike smiled as they continued to walk and found them self's back at the gym. "Well I must be going." Relena said while looking at her watch. "Do you need a ride?" he asked. Relena looked around and remembered Heero had brought her. "Yes, it seems I do need a ride." she said smiling. Mike began to walk to his car with Relena close behind. He smiled as he opened up the door for her. Relena blushed and got in. Mike went to the divers seat. "You are going to have to instruct me on how to get there." he said and she nodded. 

-At Heero's.- 

"Dude, man don't worry about her. She said 5 or 6. It's 5:45. She has time to get here." Duo said looking at the worried and nervous Heero. "It's almost 6! Where is she! I need her to be here so I can rehearse!" he said panicking. "Come on! Just one song. She'll be here, just play one song and she'll be here. I promise." Quatre said. Heero nodded and went to the mic. Hilde sat down on one of the lawn chairs and smiled. "Okay, lets play... Here's To The Night." Heero said. 

Trowa, Duo, Wufie and Heero got ready for the song. "Sorry, Quatre, but the man calls the songs." Duo said. "Hey, It's okay I can listen to you guys." he said while sitting in one of the lawn chairs. Heero went over the notes on his guitar as he thought about Relena. 'Here's To The Night' was for all the times that Heero had watched guys make Relena cry. She knew they wouldn't last but she kept going with them. That's why he didn't want her to be with this new guy. Afraid she'd end up crying again. So it was to the Nights he was there for her. 

Trowa and Wufie began to play their instruments while Duo came in and Heero as well. Heero then began to sing. 

Heero: So denied so I lied are you the now or never kind   
In a day and a day love I'm gonna be gone for good again   
Are you willing to be had are you cool with just tonight   
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well 

Relena & Mike pulled into the drive way of Heero's house. 

Heero & Duo: Here's to the nights we felt alive   
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry   
Here's to good-bye   
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon 

Mike opened Relena's door and she heard the music playing. She smiled and grabbed Mike's hand and dragged him to the basement. 

Heero: Put your name on the line along with place and time   
Wanna stay not to go I wanna ditch the logical   
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well 

Heero put his face to the mic and poured his heart out into the song as his eyes where shut to hide his pain. 

Heero & Duo: Here's to the nights we felt alive   
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry   
Here's to good-bye   
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon 

Relena headed down the stairs to the basement. "Im going to go, I don't want to intrude." she heard Mike say and he retreated back to his car. Relena just nodded and began to open the basement door. 

Heero: All my time is froze in motion   
Can't I stay an hour or two or more   
Don't let me let you go   
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well 

Relena smiled and joined into the next line. 

Relena, Heero & Duo: Here's to the nights we felt alive   
  
Heero heard her voice and smiled as he looked at her and continued to sing the song. 

Heero & Duo: Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry   
Here's to good-bye   
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon 

They stopped and Heero smiled, a real smile while walking over to Relena. "Well, I haven't seen you smile like that in forever! What's the occasion?" she questioned smiling. "Just glad to see you that's all. So where is this Mike guy?" he questioned. "Oh, he dropped me off, he is real nice guy. We walked around the park and talked. He didn't want to intruded so he left to go home." she said. "Oh I see." he replied. 

"Relie! Come and sit with me an tell me about this Mike and your date with him." Hilde said smiling. Relena nodded and sat next to Hilde and spilled all the info. Heero's smile faded into a grin and he headed back to the mic. "Quatre get up here, we are going to play Crawling." Heero said. Quatre smiled and headed to the turn tables. Relena looked up at Heero. "Crawling?" she questioned. "Yeah, I just feel like it." he said and headed to the mic. She just nodded and smiled at Hilde. 

Duo & Wufie: Crawling in my skin   
These wounds, they will not heal   
Fear is how I fall   
Confusing what is real 

Heero: There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface   
Consuming, confusing   
This lack of self control I fear is never ending   
Controlling 

Relena watched Heero as he held the mic up to his mouth. His eyes where open and the confusion showed in them. The meaning of the song showed in them. 

Heero: I can't seem   
To find myself again   
My walls are closing in   
(Duo: Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced   
that there's just too much pressure to take)   
Heero: I've felt this way before   
So insecure 

Duo & Wufie: Crawling in my skin   
These wounds, they will not heal   
Fear is how I fall   
Confusing what is real 

So many years back, when they where all 13, Heero was so lost in his world, and he started to cut himself thinking it was a realize. Relena found out about him and cried so hard. Heero was worried and didn't understand why she cried over him. She told him that what he did was near an attempt of killing himself. He tried to say that it wasn't, he tried to convince himself she was wrong, but she wasn't.   
  
Heero: Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me   
Distracting, reacting   
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection   
It's haunting how   
  
Heero: I can't seem   
To find myself again   
My walls are closing in   
(Duo: Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced   
that there's just too much pressure to take)   
Heero: I've felt this way before   
So insecure 

He felt insecure and he was so confused. Relena tried so hard to make him see. She tried for 3 years to convince him. Finally it clicked. He found himself he felt secure and most of all, he found he cared for Relena and not only cared, but loved her. Still he could never tell her. He never knew how to. He didn't even know if she loved him. 

Duo & Wufie: Crawling in my skin   
These wounds, they will not heal   
Fear is how I fall   
Confusing what is real 

Crawling in my skin   
These wounds, they will not heal   
Fear is how I fall   
Confusing what is real   
  
Heero: There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface   
Consuming, confusing   
Duo: Confusing what is real   
Heero: This lack of self control I fear is never ending   
Controlling   
Wufie: Confusing what is real 

Once they finished Hilde & Relena cheered them on. Duo smiled and ran over to Hilde and picked her up. Heero smiled at Relena and she smiled at him. "Well I better get home. We have graduation tomorrow." she said smiling. Heero nodded and everyone said good-bye to her. Once she was gone Heero sighed and sat down on the floor and began to write a song. 

A/N: Well, hmm. I hope you like it. ^.^ Please R&R. 


	3. I'll Never Fall In Line.

The Unwanted2 Disclaimer: Well, you would think people would get it now. I don't own Gundam Wing, and I don't own any of the songs here. I do own the band name 'The Unwanted'. Okay? 

Notes: Well Im just popin'' out these Chapters! ^.^ I wonder where they come from! I also wonder where Heero keeps his gun.. Okay! New subject! This might get a lil violent, we'll just see wont we? Heh... Heero don't likie Mike. Hehe. Mike & Ike! I love that candy. Woops Im gettin' off subject again. >. Well Hmm, enjoy?   


It was 6 in the morning and Heero woke up hearing a tapping sound at his window. He opened it and looked down to see Relena. "Relena? What's wrong?" he said looking down at her. She looked tired and was in her pajamas. "Can I talk to you inside?" she half yelled and half whispered. Heero nodded and headed to the door. He opened it and told Relena to be quiet since the other guys lived with him. 

Once they entered his room Heero turned to her. "The guys are gonna wake up in 30 minutes. What is it you need?" he asked. "I need to tell you something.." Relena said a little unsure of herself. Heero looked at her and looked at her pajama's. They where 100% cotton. The pants were a light purple with moons, stars, shooting stars and swirls. The top was a string strapped shirt with light purple with a moon and a shooting star on it. Heero just smiled, she was just a little girl inside. 

Relena laughed. "You still wear Godzilla boxers?" she asked pointing to his boxers. Heero chuckled "Yeah I guess." he said. "So what is it you need to tell me?" he asked. "Well, I woke up this morning thinking about you and I just had to tell you something that I had been wanting to tell you for years." she began. Heero watched her as she spoke. Her eyes where so intense and full of insecurity as if she was afraid to say this. "I...I lo-" "HEY! Heero you in here? I heard some- HOLY SHIT RELENA?!" Duo said with his head poped into the door. Heero glared at Duo and then turned to Relena. "Listen, tell me later in the morning. Come back over and I'll give you a lift to the graduation since we have to be their early." Heero said taking Relena and leading her out of the room. As he passed Duo he stomped on his foot. 

"We'll talk later. Okay?" Heero said as he walked Relena to her house. "Okay, you do know your out here in your boxers." she said quickly and shut her door locking him out. "HEY!!! NO! I FORGOT! LET ME IN!" Heero yelled banging on the door. "Stop, you'll wake up my bother!" she said. Heero stopped and grumbled then headed home. Relena laughed and headed to her room to get ready. 

-around 7- 

Relena walked up to Heero's house wearing black baggy jnco's with a white 'TOOL' shirt on. As she walked to his house she heard some cussing and banging noise in the garage. Relena opened the garage to see Heero, Duo, Trowa and Wufie setting up the instruments. "And what is going on here?" she said putting her hands on her sides. "It's gettin' hot in the basement so we are moving everything to the Garage. It's not like we use it." Duo said. Relena nodded and went over to help. 

It only took them 10 minutes to get the rest set up and once they did they began to tune everything. "So lets here a happy song?" Relena said then her cell phone rang. Relena began to check her pockets. "Jesus why did I get pants with 10 pockets on each leg!" she kept searching for her phone. Heero walked over and pulled the phone out of her back pocket. "Here" he said. Relena answered it mouthing a 'Thank you' to Heero. "Hello?" she said into the phone. "I know. Im going to the rehearsal today with Heero." she was silent for a moment. "No, you don't have to go. Just be up their at 2. Love you bye." she said and turned off the phone. "Millardo?" Heero asked. She nodded "He is so over protective!" she said shaking her head. "Hey! Let's play Fat Lip!" Duo yelled. They all agreed and Heero pulls his guitar strap over his head while Quatre pulled out 2 lawn chairs for him and Relena. 

Duo, Wufie, Heero & Trowa began to play. Then they began to sing. 

Heero: Storming through the party like my name is EL ninio.   
Duo: When I'm handgun drikin in the back of my EL camino.   
Wufie: As a kid, I was a skid and no one knew me by name.   
Trowa: Trashed my own house party because no body came.   
Heero: I know I am not the one you knew back in high school.   
Never going, Never showing up when we had to.   
It is attition that we crave, don't tell us to behave.   
I'm sick of always hearing act your age. 

Relena smiled, sure the song was just silly but Duo wrote it with some help from Hilde. It was like a summer beginning song. 

Heero, Duo & Wufie: I don't wanna waste my time   
and become a causality of society.   
I never fall in line   
Became a victim of your conformity.   
And BACK DOWN. 

Wufie: Because you don't know us at all, we laugh when old people fall.   
Heero: But what do you expect with the consciences small.   
Trowa: Heavy metal and mullets is how we were raised.   
Duo: Maiden and priest were the gods that we praised. 

Relena smiled as they sang. Trowa had to master the drums and sing at the same time, but he was multi talented so he could do it all. This was one of those songs that just put a smile on your face and you just couldn't get rid of it. 

Heero & Trowa: Because we like havein fun at other people's expense and, cuttin people down is a minor offence then,   
its none of your concern, I guess I'll never learn.   
I am getting sick of being told to wait my turn. 

Heero, Duo & Wufie: I don't wanna waste my time   
and become a causality of society.   
I never fall in line   
Became a victim of your conformity.   
And BACK DOWN. 

Heero: Don't count on me to let you know when   
Don't count on me, I'll do it again   
Don't count on me, its the point your miss'in   
Don't count on me, because I'm not listen'in 

Trowa & Duo: Well I'm a no good nick lower middle class brat, Back packed and I don't give a fuck about nothing.   
Wufie & Heero: You be standing on the corner taklin all that kufuffin.   
Trowa & Heero: But you don't make sense from all that gas you be huffin.   
Wufie & Duo: The if the egg don't stain you be ringing off the hook.   
Trowa & Wufie: You're on the hit list wanted in the telephone book.   
Heero & Duo: I like songs with distortion, to drink in proportion.   
Heero: The doctor said my mom should have an abortion. 

Heero, Duo & Wufie: I don't wanna waste my time   
and become a causality of society.   
I never fall in line   
Became a victim of your conformity.   
And BACK DOWN. 

Relena stood up and cheered as Quatre clapped. "So shall we go shopping for new instruments?" Quatre suggested. "HELL YEAH!" they all yelled. Relena laughed. "I'll go get the girls." Relena said and headed to her car. "The girls?" Quatre, Trowa and Wufie said together taking a huge nervous gulp while Duo smiled. 

-30 minutes later at Heero's- 

Relena drove up to Heero's house in a dark blue BMW with hilde to her side and Dorothy, Catherine and Sally in the back. "Lets go boys." Hilde said. Heero nodded and the boys piled into Heero's convertible. As they headed to the store Mike was seen in the shadows with a frown.   


A/N: Hmm, it wasn't violent... well next chapter? Ne? well R&R 


	4. We Walk Alone

The Unwanted3 Disclaimer: Have you not figured it out yet? DO I REALLY HAVE TO SAY IT?! Well I will, I do not own any of these songs. I do not own Gundam Wing, but I do own the band name 'The Unwanted'. 

Notes: Jeez, you people are quick. Hmm, yeah Mike is a stalker. Lets see. * Goes Through Reviews * Hmm, yeah Mike is the guy that likes Relena. (For angelic 1090) Hmm that's all. ^.^ Oh and... I'll try and get the beating into this chapter for ya Moonkitty. Hmm start the chapter?   


As Heero and Relena went through the music store the rest sat at the ice cream shop next door due to Duo's constant whining. "So what is going on between you and this Mike dude?" Heero asked looking at Relena. "What do you mean by 'What's going on'? Nothing is going on, we just walked around and talked. He is real sweet though." she said while flipping through a order magazine. "Hm, that's what you said about James." he said with a lopsided grin on his face. Relena playfully hit him on the arm. "Ha-Ha, not funny. I was just getting to know him." she said with a dreamy smile. Heero's facial expression changed to disgust. "Yeah that's why you called it a date." he said a grin forming again as she blushed. 

"You are awful you know that? You say things just to make me blush!" she said smacking him again. Heero laughed full heartily and Relena looked at him in suprised. "You laughed. You haven't laughed, since. Well I can't remember the last time you laughed." she said in shock. "Well you are cute when you blush and when you are angry." he said then smacked his face knowing he shouldn't have. 

"Heero?" Relena said with a very startled look. "Relena, what was you needed to tell me this morning?" he asked trying to change the subject. "Well, I was just going to say. What a minute you are changing the subject." she said looking at him. "And so are you. So just answer my question." he said now trapping her. "Ever since the day I met you I knew their was something special about you. Im not sure why I am telling you this. Infact, I most likely shouldn't but, since you have trapped me into it I will. Heero, I... I love you, Heero." she said and began to walk off with tears running down her cheeks. 

Heero stood there now with the shocked face. He watched her walk to her car with the girls following her asking her what's wrong. As she and the rest of the girls drove off the boys came over to Heero. He just stood their not about the move. His heart felt as though it was going to leap out of his chest and all that ran though his mind was. 'She loves me.' 

"Heero! What did you do to Relena? She was sobbing about something when she left the store to the car." Duo said looking very upset. He hadn't been friends with Relena as long as Heero had but he still felt as though it was his duty to find out what was wrong with Relena. "She loves me." was all Heero could get out. "That's great, what did you say to her?" Quatre asked. "I said nothing. She just walked off. She was sobbing?" Heero asked now coming back to reality. Trowa shook his head and they all headed home.   
  
Heero sat on his bed trying to decide what he should do. 'Go and tell her that I love her as well.. or just pretend it never happened?' all he could think about was the fact he was loved by someone. 

-At Relena's- 

"Tell us what happened!" Sally said looking at Relena with her tear stained cheeks. "Yeah, what happened, what made you cry so much?" Cathy said trying to get Relena to talk. "I..." Relena began. "Yesss?" Dorothy and Hilde said together. "I told him I loved him and..." Relena was cut off again by her silence only to follow by "And?" from Sally and Cathy. "and I walked to the car crying." she finished. 

Sally, Cathy, Dorothy and Hilde all fell down on their faces. "I was to scared to hear what he had to say." Relena said. "Go over to Heero's house and demand a reply." Hilde said now standing up. "But, I don't think that's-" she was cut off. "You have to! Or you may never know how he feels." "All of you will come with me right?" she said giving in. "Yeah, of course." they all replied. 

-At Heero's- 

Heero sighed and walked into the garage and saw the rest of the boys there. "We knew you would come here. So what do you want to play?" duo asked. "I Walk Alone." Heero replied. They nodded and Quatre walked over to a button and pressed it having the garage open up. 

They all nodded as Heero walked up to the mic. He then began to sing with Duo playing the guitar. This was the only song that only Heero sang. 

I can't take this anymore   
and im almost pretty sure   
i've been here before   
I can't take this any long   
it wont heal until im stronger   
strong enough to not be afraid   
afraid of what anybody things   
of what anybody says   
about the way   
about the way I am   
i'll wait until the day   
when these feelings fade away   
then i'll make my break. 

Trowa and Wufie came in as well. Heero sighed as he began to sing again. He always thinks he can take for this. Heero closed his eyes and sang. Relena and the girls began to walk to Heero's. When Relena heard the music she began to run knowing what song it was. She just starred at Heero as his eyes where closed and a arm wrapped around his waist. 

I can't take this anymore   
and im almost pretty sure   
i've been here before   
i can't take this any longer   
it wont heal until im stronger   
strong enough not to be afraid 

Heero slowly opened his eyes as the music played. He saw Relena and looked away trying to hide his sad eyes. Relena walked up to him and took the mic from his hands and sang. 

I'll leave up to u   
ya i'll leave it in your hands   
respect your wishes and your demands   
only if it was up to me   
ooh   
oohh we don't really need   
to look back on that 

Heero watched as Relena handed the mic back to him and he sang the chorus. All the while looking into Relena's loving eyes. 

everybody   
everything   
i,   
no one every taught me how to stand up on my own   
and to learn it from the one who let me go   
now i walk alone   
yeah i walk alone   
yeah 

oh   
now it's history 

Heero took Relena's hand and smiled at her. She smiled back as they sang together. 

guess you had to step away   
oh   
makes me want to be a   
bigger man a bigger man than that   
i don't need you by my side   
i'll take it all in strides   
i pawn away   
i pawn away my life. 

I'll leave up to you   
ya i'll leave it in your hands   
respect your wishes and your demands   
only if it was up to me   
ooh   
oohh we don't really need   
to look back on that 

everybody   
everything   
i,   
no one every taught me how to stand up on my own   
and to learn it from the one who let me go   
now i walk alone   
yeah i walk alone   
yeah i walk alone   
YEAH 

Relena took the mic and sang alone as Heero just watched her. 

I walk alone   
i walk alone   
i walk alone   
i walk alone   
I walk   
AAAAaaaaa 

As the song ended Relena looked at him and at their hands. "We can walk alone, together." she said with a warm smile playing on her lips. Heero took Relena's chin and raised her head as he lowered his. "I love you, Relena." he said and kissed her on the lips. Relena wrapped her arms around his neck and Heero's arms soon slid around her waste and the kiss deepened. 

"WHO HOO!" Duo yelled and soon followed by Hilde pulling his braid. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me." was said by an unknown voice. Heero and Relena pulled away to see Mike. "I knew this would happen. Goes to show you really are a whore. Tsk Tsk." Mike said walking up to them and looking at Relena. "A Whore?!" Heero practically yelled. "Why yes, she is with me, and now she cheats on me with you. And I thought more of you Relena." Mike said. Relena starred at him. "I was never with you. It was a nice walk and talk. Sure I thought it could be more, but we never made it official." she said back to him. "Hn, doesn't matter, you are a whore." he said and began to walk off but Heero grabbed his arm and turned him around. Only to meet Heero's fist to his nose. 

"OW THAT HURT!" Mike cried out. Heero poped his neck and took another hit at Mike. "WOULD YOU QUIT THAT!?" Mike yelled. "Why should I?" Heero asked. "Because I might have to do this." Mike said and went to kick Heero but he grabbed his foot and flipped him having him land right on the concrete. "She is not a whore, and she was never yours and never will be." Heero said and walked off into his house through the garage door.   


Mike stood up wiping the blood from his mouth and left hopping to not be hurt by the rest of them. Relena watched Mike leave and then ran into Heero's house looking for him.   
  
As Relena walked up the stairs she heard crashing noises and soon began to run up the stairs. When she opened Heero's bedroom door she was shocked at what she saw. The room was a mess everything had been knocked down. Heero sat on his bed in the corner of the wall with his legs to his chest and his head resting on his knees. 

Relena walked over to Heero and slowly got on the bed to only hear him yell. "GET OUT!" Relena looked at him. 'Oh god.' she thought and slowly let her hand go to his cheek. Heero tried to cower in the corner but found he had no more room. He looked up at her and watched as pain showed in his eyes. "I haven't hit anyone, since.." he trailed off when Relena shook her head. "I know." she said soon sat next to him. "I had no right, but he made me so mad. He called you a whore. You are not one. You are an angel sent from above. You are always caring for me." he said now looking into Relena's loving eyes. "What you did could be wrong through another eyes, but you were only trying to protect me from the evil in the world like you did in second grade." she smiled at him. Heero nodded remembering the way they met. 

-Flash Back- (A/N: Don't ya just love these? Helps you understand them more. heh.) 

A little Relena sits on the play ground and soon some boys come over her and begin to shove her. "Hey, ugly get off of our playground." one of the boys say. Relena stands up but is shoved right back down. In the distance a little Heero watches the boys pick on Relena. 'She is so pretty, almost like an angel. Those boys shouldn't be so mean.' Heero then stands up and walks over to them. 

"Hey, you boys, leave the girl alone." he says. They turn around blocking Relena's view of the boy. "And why should we do that?" said on of the boys. "Because, she didn't do anything to you." Heero said walking up closer to them. "I think you want a beating." said another boy and striked at heero but he moved to fast and kicked the boy in the stomach. He fell down and the others came after him. Relena watched Heero fight the other boys with get strength yet with grace. Before she could to anything one of the boys grabbed the collar of her shirt and backed his fist up to punch her. Relena closed her eyes and moved her hands infront of her face waiting for the punch. Instead of a punch the hand released her shirt and she fell down. She slowly opened her eyes to see a hand extending to her. She took it and found the hand was that of the boys. 

"Thank you." she said as she was standing up. "You are welcome, they should have never picked on you." he said and began to walk off. "Wait, what's your name?" she asked as he turned around. "Heero Yuy." he said. "Hi Heero, Im Relena Dorlian. Would you like to be friends?" she said smiling brightly. Heero couldn't help but grin and nod. Relena smiled even wider as the bell rang. "Nice to meet you Heero, bye." she said and headed for her class. Heero sighed already finding himself empty again and headed to his class. 

-End Flash Back- (A/N: THAT WAS SOOO CUTE!!! ^.^) 

"You have always protected me, even when I never asked for it. Im sorry I caused the bad memory of your father to come back." Relena said now holding Heero's head to her chest. Heero sighed in contempt. Her holding him made him fell, well, whole. She was his missing piece. The reason he never really smiled. 

-Flash Back- (A/N: Learn even more!!) 

Heero walked into a house with beer bottles everywhere. He was sixteen and saw his dad sitting infront of the T.V. "You where with that girl again. Relena that's her name." his father said grabbing for another beer. "She is my friend and she is here." Heero replied while Relena walked into the room. "That whore is in my house? Get her out. She changed you! SHE IS A WHORE AND WENCH! JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER WAS!" his father screamed. Relena looked at Heero and began to leave. Heero grabbed her arm and his eyes begged her to stay. "She is not a whore and not a wench. She is a great person and mother left because of you!" Heero said now begining to regret what he said. 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BOY!?!" his father got up. His eyes where nothing like Heero's and his hair was chocolate brown but straight. "I said mother left because of you. She was a great person, you just drove her away." Heero said looking his father in the eye. "SEE! This is what that whore has done to you. She is whore!" his father raved while pointing at Relena. Relena looked to the floor. "SHE IS NOT A WHORE!!! YOU BASTARD!" Heero yelled while standing infront of Relena. "Heero, please lets just go. You can stay at my-" Relena said. "YOU SHUT UP!" His father yelled at Relena. Heero's father threw a punch at him. Heero cached his fist and began to twist it. "You and that little whore get out of my house!" he yelled at Heero. Then punch heero with his other hand in the gut. Heero crunched forward. His father went to kick him but Heero grabbed his foot. "She is not a whore." heero said firmly 

His father moved his leg and Heero then punched him in the gut and kicked him there once his hand left. His father fell to the ground moaning in pain. "Im leaving." Heero said and led Relena out of the house with himself behind her. "GOOD REDINCE!" his father yelled just as Heero closed the door. 

"Relena, Im sorry what my father called you. He is just an idiot." he began but Relena put her finger to his lips. "Heero, why didn't you tell me your father beats you?" she said looking at him. "What do you mean he doesn't beat me-" Relena put her hand on his mouth to shut him up. "I always wondered why you had cuts and bruises. You always said it was fights you had, but i had never seen you in a fight. Your father did all of that to you didn't he?" she asked. Heero looked away and nodded. "Listen you can stay the night at my house. My parents are gone and my brother will understand." she said taking his hand and leading him to her car. "But my stuff, your date tomorrow." Heero began to say. "I will call Robert and cancel, your stuff we will get tomorrow. Don't worry, I'll take care of you until you can get back up on your feet." she said and they headed to her house. 

-End Flash Back- 

Heero moved his head to look at Relena. She had her eyes closed as she ran her fingers through his hair. Relena looked down feeling the movement and smiled looking down at heero. "I love you." she said. "I know, and I love you." he said now letting his head lay in her lap with closing his eyes. "I know." Relena said.   


A/N: ....ooooh i unno.. that might not be good.. but.. heh..it's not the end.. OH NO!!!.. --The lil wheels in her head turn the stop-- ooohh.. hmmm.. --they begin to work again.-- MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!....R&R!!!! 

-The greatest and the wonderful, Little Rini. 


	5. You're Falling Away From Me

The Unwated4or5 Disclaimer: This is gettin old, but I gots to do it. I do not own any of the songs here and I do not own Gundam Wing. I am not getting any money off of this, just pure amusement of how fast people Review this on going story. I do own the band name and if you take it....I'll whine like a baby until you give it back. --HUGE sweat drop-- 

Notes: Didn't think I'd have it out this fast did ya? Well, it's okay if you didn't cause I didn't either. --watches the people anime fall-- erm... heh.. --scratched the back of her head-- Im gonna try and wrap this up and go work on. 'The Death Of An Angel' since I have been having ideas for that popin up in my head. (Which doesn't happen often.. TRUST ME! I think I need a new brain. ¬.¬) Well enjoy the chapter.   
  
  
Heero opened open eye and looked around. He saw Relena's head tilted to the side as his head laid in her lap. He slowly opened his other eye and watched her chest rise and fall. "Heero, we need to start practising for the gig tomorrow." Duo said walking into the room. "Jesus! What happened-" when Duo looked at Heero he was glaring at him while pointing to Relena. Duo nodded and shut up. "Right, just come to the garage." Duo said and left. 

Heero slowly moved but as much as he wish he didn't Relena woke up. "Mmmm." she said before stifling a yawn and stretching her arms. She then opened her eyes and saw Heero's face infront of hers. If it were any other person Relena would have screamed, but it wasn't any other person. It was Heero. Her Heero and his eyes held hers in a trance. She remembered the first time this happened. It was when Heero was moving in with Duo, Trowa, Wufie and Quatre. 

-Flash Back- (A/N: Here ya go) 

Heero took some boxes and began to talk into the 2 story house. He had lived with Relena for 5 months and finally he had a place to stay. When he heard his friends where getting a place together and that they needed one more person he volunteered and since he had a job to help pay the rent it made it even better. When they got the house ever one called there room. It had 4 bed rooms down stairs and one up stairs. Heero claimed the one up stairs and they all agreed knowing Heero always needed his privacy. It had a Living room, A dinning room and a nice kitchen. A huge garage and a basement, the bottom part of the house had 3 bathrooms and the upper stairs had one. 

As Heero headed up stairs with the boxes he opened the door to see Relena sitting infront of the Window looking at the view of the house tops and the sun set. Relena looked at him and smiled while walking over to him to help with the boxes. Heero went back down to get more boxes while Relena began to take things out of them. She put all the cloths in the huge dresser and all the dress pants, dress shirts and coats in the closet. 

Heero walked up to the room and Relena looked at him and smiled. Heero nodded, once the room was set up they left to the basement to take care of the band instruments. "Hey Heero!" Duo yelled. Heero turned to Duo. "I found this black spiral on Quatre's Turn Tables. It says : 'Thoughts from the Unwanted.' I was thinking ya know, for our band name should be 'The Unwanted.' What ya think?" Duo said smiling. Heero took the spiral and pointed to the name at the bottom that said 'Heero Yuy.' and nodded his head in agreement. "WOW! Those are the songs! Hey we have been practising that song you call 'Falling Away From Me.' I want to hear it. Come on.. PLEASE!!!" Duo begged. Relena laughed watching Duo beg. "Fine. Just stop begging." Heero said giving in. 

"HEY QUATRE, WU-MAN, TROWA! We are gonna play so come down to the basement." Duo screamed. Relena just smiled at Heero. "So I get to hear you sing. According to Duo it's great. You never sing around me, I feel unloved." she said smiling. "Heh, well. It's just, I, uh. I had to take singing lessons to make it sound better. Yeah..that's it." Heero said now feeling like a total idiot. He could never lie to Relena with a straight face. Personally he thought his singing sucked, but everyone els disagreed. 'Well lets see what Relena thinks.' he thought while walking over to the mic. 

As Wufie came down last "Do not call me Wu-man." Wufie said glaring at Duo. "Hey, just get ready, we are gonna play 'Falling Away From Me' because I think It's time we heard the lyrics." he said looking at Heero smiling brightly. Heero shrugged his shoulders as everyone got set up. 

Heero walked over to the Mic as Relena sat down. "So what is this about?" Relena said looking at Heero. "You'll figure it out." he said while testing the mic. The music began and Heero began soon to follow. 

Heero: Hey, I'm feeling tired   
My time, is gone today   
You flew with suicide   
Sometimes, that's ok   
Hear what others say   
Heero & Duo: I'm here, standing hollow   
Heero: Falling away from me   
Falling away from me 

Relena listened to Heero sing and tried to understand him. It seemed he was talking about suicide, but something wasn't quite the same line with it. 

Heero: Day, is here fading   
That's when, I would say   
I flew with suicide   
Sometimes kill the pain   
I can always say   
Heero & Duo: 'It's gonna be better tomorrow'   
Heero: Falling away from me   
Falling away from me 

Then it hit her 'It's gonna be better tomorrow' was what Heero said when Relena found his bruises he hid. She looked up at him with her eyes showing that she understands. His eyes locked with hers and he sang with his whole soul and heart in it. 

Heero & Duo: Beating me down   
Beating me, beating me   
Down, down   
Into the ground   
Screaming so sad   
Beating me, beating me   
Down, down   
Into the ground 

Heero watched her as she understood, it was about his father, and how he felt with the abuse. 

(Duo: falling away from me)   
Heero: It's spinning round and round   
(Duo: falling away from me)   
Heero: It's lost and can't be found   
(Duo: falling away from me)   
Heero: It's spinning round and round   
(Duo: falling away from me)   
Heero: Slow it down 

Heero & Duo: Beating me down   
Beating me, beating me   
Down, down   
Into the ground   
Screaming so sad   
Beating me, beating me   
Down, down   
Into the ground 

Heero: Pressing me, they won't go away   
So I pray, go away 

Heero & Duo: Its falling away from me 

Heero: FUCK! 

Relena was startled by Heero's out burst in the song, but then again heero had to show his hurt somehow, right? 

Heero & Duo: Beating me down   
Beating me, beating me   
Down, down   
Into the ground   
Screaming so sad   
Beating me, beating me   
Down, down   
Into the ground   
  
Heero looked down at the ground and rubbed his noise out of a nervous habit. He looked up and saw Relena's eyes looking at his with great understanding. "Well, you have a date." Heero said looking around. Relena nodded and left. Sure she loved him, hell she loved him so much it hurt sometimes, but she just can't wait forever for him, so she began to date. 

-End Flash Back- 

Heero looked at the clock to see it saying 1:20. "OH CRAP!" He yelled leaping up. "We are gonna be late for OUR graduation!" he said begins to walk outa the room with Relena close behind him. "We don't have much time, it only takes 10 minutes to get to the school, then we have to get in our robes and be seated. Come on lets get the rest and lets go!" Relena said while grabbed Heero's hand and dragging him down to the cars. "IN THE CARS!" Heero screamed and everyone looked at their watches and ran frantically to the cars. 

-High School- 

A women came up to Relena and smiled at her. "Valedictorian, come with me." she said and Relena followed her while waving bye to the rest. Heero watched her leave with a smile on his face. 

"Bet you are proud of her, eh?" Duo said lightly elbowing Heero in the side. Heero's smile disappeared and turned into a glare at Duo. "What?!" he said and they walked off to change. 

-Auditorium- 

Millardo sat in one of the many seat in the huge auditorium. "Were are they?" Millardo said looking to his fiancée, Noin. "Here they come to be seated." she said pointing to the large line coming out from the doors. 

Dorothy was the first person they new that came out. She was then seated followed behind a long line then Wufie Chang. Later on to be followed by Relena. Once everyone was seated the Principal went on about something that passed deft ears even Relena's. 

"Now for our speech for Valedictorian." the man said. "Relena Dorlian." he finished and she walked up to the microphone as the cheers were louder than she imagined. She could point out her friends because they where jumping up and down screaming her name. Heero stood in her back waving his hand slowly with a small smile playing on his lips. Relena smiled and said "Thank you." soon they became quiet and Relena began. 

"Most Valedictorians either read a book, a poem or a passage out of the bible. I am here to do non of those. I am here to tell you something I have realized with the help of my friends and my peers." she cleared her throat and began her speech. "Life is a road, you are not sure where it takes you. You just continue to walk down the road to see what happens. All the sharp turns, curves, traffic, wrecks are the problems that accrue in life. If you are strong enough, if you have people there for you to lean on when in need you can over come these problems and rise above and continue to walk down your road. Each road that intersects with yours is someone who has forever left an imprint upon you life that will never leave. Though some of us struggle to move on with those people that have left our life's leaving the imprint, we still remember what we learned from each person. We take a piece from each person we encounter, until we know why we are here and I know when your road ends I will be there with you just has each and everyone have you have been there through my journey of my road. I still haven't figured out when my road shall end nor where it will take me now, but I know on my way along my road of life I will not regret the past, I will not regret my accidents or the traffic I shall run into or have ran into. I will only learn from them. Though, when you reach the end of the road look back on your life and see everything you have over come. Life wont seem as long as it did when you where little but it sure will be rewarding when you see what you have accomplished you will be proud of yourself and those around you. Never doubt yourself, never believe you can end your road with your own hands. Your road doesn't end until you are truly ready for it to end. I thank each of you for sharing this year with me. Good luck to all and stay safe." she finished wiping away a few tears. As she began to walk of the stage she heard all the cheers, screams and hollers out because of her speech she sat down and smiled. 

-9:39 outside of the high school after the graduation.- 

Relena leaned against the bleacher and sighed. "Can't believe this is it." she said looking at all her friends. Duo, Hilde, Trowa, Catherine, Quatre, Dorothy, Wufie, Sally and Heero. "This isn't it. We still have College and a band. We'll stick together right?" Duo said smiling. "YEAH!" they all replied Heero smirked and wrapped his arms around Relena's waist. Relena yawned and Heero looked at her. "Tired?" he asked her. She shook her head and gave out another yawn. Heero's smirked turned into a grin. "Sure your not." he said she smiled and leaned her head to his. 

"Relena." Relena sighed and looked to see Millardo standing there. "Good job. It's time we go home. Okay?" he said and walked over to her. Relena nodded and handed Hilde her keys. "Drive the girls home with my car. Give the keys to me tomorrow." she said and yawned again. Hilde smiled and nodded "Will do!" she said and Relena smiled. Relena looked at Millardo and he nodded. "I'll be at the car." he said and walked off. Relena looked at Heero and gave him a kiss on the check and walked off behind her brother while waving to them. "Bye!" they all said. Heero smiled as he watched her walk off.   
  
  


A/N: That's not the end of it. AHAHAHAH.. okay erm.. So i didn't get this out real quick.. but it was as fast as i could! ^.^ R&R!!!!!   



	6. Im 6 feet underground

TheUnwanted6 WOWHEREIT COMES! Disclaimer: --stands there and blinks-- Heh erm? --girl with brown hair runs to her and hands her a piece of paper and she reads it-- YOUR KIDDING ME?! --girl shakes her head and walks off.-- I can't believe I still have to say it. Do I REALLY have to? --Girl nods from the corner of the room-- Fine fine. --looks to readers and places hands to her sides-- I do not own any of these songs. I am not making a prophet off of this. Just the pure amusement of reading everyone's reviews. Especially Moon kitty's. I do own, however, the band name 'The Unwanted.' if you take it I shall make you deft by my constant whinnying intill it is given back. Well now that is cleared up.... on to... NOTES!   


Notes: Gotta love the notes. Well erm, lets see. I believe I should just get on to the fic, eh? ....Toddles. 

-Great and all knowing Rini.   
  
  
  
Relena stared out her window to see the stars. 'So beautiful.' she thought and began to head to bed. Once she was laid down comftable in her sheet she heard a bang on he window. She jumped up and ran to her window to see Hilde, Cathy (Catherine don't feel like writing whole name. Catherine: I feel unloved. Rini: So do alot of other people.) , Sally and Dorothy. "Hey! Relena come down here!" Hilde half whispered half yelled. "Okay." she said and turned to get dressed. 

Once Relena was dressed in black flare jeans and a camo tank top she climbed out the window. "Man Heero is gonna kill us if he finds out she was doing this!" Cathy said. "No he wont, because he wont find out." Dorothy said. Relena grabbed onto the pipe and slid down she landed on her feet and smiled. "So what is it you needed?" she asked. "The guys are gonna sing that new song. '6 Underground' the one you wrote. They want you to sing! Come on!" Sally said. "Me sing? I don't know-" Relena began. "Oh, no you don't. Come on." Hilde said and grabbed Relena's hand and pulled her along with her. 

Once they got there Heero looked at her and gave a small grin. Relena smiled back and slowly walked over to the mic next to his. "You've heard me sing it right?" Heero asked. Relena nodded while she adjusted the mic to her liking. "Are you sure you want me to sing?" she said looking at him. "Yes, plus you are going to sing this with us at the concert tomorrow." he said looking at her. She shook her head. "Oh no! I don't think I could do that! What about your concerts out of town and out of state. I wont be able to make those." she said. "We'll improvise." he said. Relena sighed in defeat and heard the music begin with small piano from Quatre. She took a deep breath and begin to sing. 

Relena: Take me down, 6 underground,   
The ground beneath your feet, 

Heero stood in shock listening to her sing. She was great. A soft but calm and strong voice. The girls were standing in shock as well listening to her sing. 

Laid out low, nothing to go   
Nowhere a way to meet   
I've got a head full of drought,   
Down here, so far-off losing out   
Round here, 

Over ground, watch this space,   
Heero & Relena: I'm open to falling from grace 

After everyone recovered from shock Relena smiled and let the music play for a while. She took the mic in her hand and pulled it out from the stand. She held it to her mouth and sang as if she could do this all her life. Heero tried to figure out exactly what the song was about. Sure he had read it over and over again trying to figure it out but never did. Maybe if she sang it, it would make more since. 

Calm me down, bring it round   
Too way high off your street   
I can see like nothing else 

It was about a realationship. Where the girl has so much pain she just wishes the guy would just kill her to stop the pain. Who was it about though? 

In me you're better than I wannabe   
Don't think 'cos I understand,   
I care, don't think 'cos I'm talking we're friends, 

Relena sang into the mic, sure it was about a relationship. It was about Heero, because she couldn't tell him how she felt she was dying from pain, she just wished he could kill her and stop the pain. 

Over ground, watch this space,   
Heero & Relena: I'm open to falling from grace 

Talk me down, safe and sound   
Too strung up to sleep   
Wear me out, scream and shout 

Relena sang and looked at Heero lightly smiling and continues to sing. 

Swear my time's never cheap   
I fake my life like I've lived   
Too much, I take whatever you're given   
Not enough, 

Over ground, watch this space,   
Heero & Relena: I'm open to falling from grace 

Once the song stopped everyone clapped and cheered loudly. Relena blushed and waved her hands for them to stop. "Im not that good..." she said smiling. "Yeah right. You were wonderful." heero said. 

Relena smiled and Heero took her hand leading them to his living room. "Relena.." he began and got on one knee and pulled out a box. "Will you marry me?" he asked. Relena shook her head furiously and pulled him to his feet to hug him tight. "I love you! Yes I will marry you!" she said. 

Heero smiled and slipped the ringer onto her finger and kissed her. Relena wrapped her arms around his neck and let his tongue invade her mouth as his arms wrapped around her waist. 

And that's how it ends. A new life for 2 loves and a bright future for both.   


END   


A/N: i wrapped this up quick. Sorry if it sucked. I just wanted to wrap this up. Im deleting 'The Death Of An Angel' cause i have nooo plan to continue it.... but if i do i'll just finish it up and re post it for u to read. Im working on something new. It's gonna be good. I hope. ^.^ Well R&R!!!! 


	7. Hidden Things ^.^

Hiddenthings Disclaimer: I do not own Staind's Song 'For You' staind does and I don't own Gundam Wing.Now, uuhh...continue please... 

A/N: Well. I desided I should do something with the band doing a Music Video...soo I did. ^.^ Hehe Just cause I can. Uuuh, yeah well it's like 1 year after my fic and they finally make a music video and after that...uuh... They make it big times. Im talkin' like KoRn big!!! 

Heero looked at the tape and then looked at the camera. "Yeah..." he said then Duo jumped in. "HERE IT IS! 'FOR YOU!' BY THE UNWANTED!" he said and put the tape infront of the camera. 

Heero glared at him as the camera went off. "It's not like you where gonna say anything." duo said. Heero nodded in agree ment and walked off to his car to go home to see Relena. 

-A Week Later- 

"Heero, babe the music video is gonna come on." Relena said as she walked to the couch. She had a round tummy since they are expecting a little one soone. Heero ran in and picked Relena up gently. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. "SSsssh." he said as the music video came on.   
  
  
-Music Video- 

A little boy with hair like Heero's sits in a corner with the silloute of a mother and a father fighting and yelling at the little boy. The camera does a close up on his face and Heero's vioce comes in. 

'Heero: To My Mother   
to my father.   
It's your son   
or it's your daughter' 

The little boy begins to scream and shout as the parents seem to fade away from him ignoring him. 

'Heero: Are my screamings   
loud enough for   
you to hear me?' 

The screen turns black and then goes to a close up on Heero's face with the mic to his lips. 

'Heero: Should I turn this up   
for YOU!?!' 

He screams into the mic and the the camera pulls out showing the whole bands playing inside a suwear. 

'Heero & Duo: I sit here locked inside my head.   
Remebering everything you said the silence get's us no where!   
Get's us no where way to fast!' 

The screen goes back to the boy in the corner as his parents walk away from him and he crawls out for them crying. 

'Heero: This silence is what kills me.   
I need someone to help me.   
but you don't know how to listen.' 

The boy tries to talk to his parents but they turn there heads as if he wasn't even there. 

'Heero: and let me make my decisions' 

His parents yell 'No!' to him and the camera goes back to the band. 

'Heero & Duo: cause i sit here locked inside my head.   
Remebering everything you said.   
The silence get's us no where!   
get's us no where way to fast!' 

It goes to Heero's face and he looks into the camera with his eyes filled of pain. 

'All your insults and your curses.   
make me feel like im not a person.' 

The screen flashes to the parents yelling at the child and then goes back to heero's face. 

'And I feel like i am nothing.   
but your made me so do something!' 

Screen pulls out real fast and shows the band play as Heero screams into the mic. 

'Because Im fucked up!   
Because you couldn't give   
need attention.   
Attention you could't give.' 

Screen goes to the child running in the dark night. 

'Heero & Duo: I sit here locked inside my head.   
Remebering everything you said.   
The silence gets us no where!' 

It closses up on the childs face. He has purssian blue eyes and his hair coveres his face just like Heero's does. It then shows 4 other childern faces each of them looking exactly like the band except younger. The one that looks like heero steps out of the line and it pulls back showing the real Heero behind him and they both sing. but sounds as one. 

'Heero: Gets us no where..   
way to fast.' 

Screen goes black. 

-Back with Relena and Heero- 

Relena smiles. "That was wonderful!" she says and hugs Heero. Heero smiles and hugs her back.   
  
  


A/N: I am really proud, i did a good job!!!! Cookies for me! Well R/R 


End file.
